


Most Important Mission

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets his most important assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Important Mission

**Title:** Most Important Mission  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry gets his most important assignment.  
 **Word Count:** 1200  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Highlight to see * Mpreg strongly suggested. *  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt #112: To use 20 of the 30 provided words in an H/D fic. I used all of them. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990** for her assistance with the ending.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

 

Words:  
Lunatic, sensory, self-righteous, masterful, sublime, perfection, reminder, sorry, vicarious, forgetting, chaotic, jasmine, kip, strident, annoying, fire, park, sullied, mountain, relationship, rose bush, express, familiarity, frost, paradise, cowardly, heart-stopping, outburst, bash, misplaced

~

Most Important Mission

~

Draco sighed, exhausted. “I swear, I am done with lunatics--”

“A bit hard to manage, seeing as you’re the head Healer here in the Janus Thickey Ward,” the mediwitch muttered as she walked past. “It’s kind of your job description, isn’t it?”

“I was talking about the department meeting, actually,” he muttered.

“Uh huh.” She smirked and kept going.

Shooting a frosty look at her, Draco gathered his parchments and stood up. It was time to go home. He had news for his husband, anyway. Plus, trying to explain to the staff that his patients weren’t crazy, that they were merely spell damaged was an annoying task, and after the first few times he’d given up. “I suppose it is. Right, well I’m done for the evening,” he said. “I’ll see you tom--”

The Floo opened and several people tumbled out in a chaotic mess. All were wearing maroon Auror robes. Draco groaned.

“Should have got out while you could,” the mediwitch said.

“What’s the problem?” Draco asked, ignoring her and walking forward to speak to the first Auror who had come through.

“Got caught in Fiendfyre,” the man coughed. “Managed to get out and Floo directly here.”

“You’re in the wrong area of the hospital. Notify the first floor!” he snapped at the mediwitch. “Was anyone burnt in the fire?”

“Potter’s still there. He was getting people out when we left.”

Draco’s sensory perceptions sharpened. “Potter?” Pushing past the man, he began inspecting the others who’d come through. “Did Harry Potter get out?” he asked random people.

“Not yet,” one of the other Aurors managed through her coughing. “Should’ve been right behind me, though.”

Draco glanced at the Floo, and for one heart-stopping moment he contemplated trying to go through and retrieve Harry. As he moved toward it, however, it flared to life and a soot-covered Harry emerged, his robes badly singed.

“Hey,” he gasped when he saw Draco. Draco barely caught him before he crumpled to the floor.

“I’m Apparating him downstairs,” Draco declared just before disappearing with a crack.

~

Harry regained consciousness slowly. When he opened his eyes it was dark, yet even the dim light still hurt his eyes. “Ow,” he moaned.

“Did you have a nice kip?” someone asked.

Harry’s familiarity with that voice made him smile. “I don’t remember taking a nap, but I suppose I must have.”

“Under the circumstances, forgetting was probably a good thing to do.” Draco came into focus, and he looked terrible. Harry told him that.

Draco glared at him. “I had to catch you as you fell out of the Floo, you idiot! I was too busy wondering if you were alive or dead to worry about my appearance! Of course I look terrible, my clothes have been sullied yet again by Fiendfyre, not to mention I almost lost you, you moro--!”

Harry cringed in the face of Draco’s outburst. “Sorry?” he offered.

“Sorry? All you have to say is _sorry_?” Draco drew breath and Harry just knew his voice as going to get more strident.

“Thank you for giving me such swift medical attention, though,” Harry interrupted, sitting up. “I feel much better thanks to your quick thinking.”

“I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work,” Draco said, eyes narrowed, although he did seem to relax a bit. “I have known you too long to be fooled by--”

“And I cherish our relationship,” Harry said, clasping Draco’s hand. Raising it to his cheek, he pressed a kiss to Draco’s wrist. The scent of Draco’s jasmine soap overwhelmed him for a moment and he closed his eyes.

Draco sighed. “You are not fooling me one bit,” he declared, laying Harry down on the bed and tucking the sheets in around him. “You’re not all healed yet. Let the potions do their work.”

“I love it when you’re masterful,” Harry sighed.

“And I wish you would be more cowardly,” Draco retorted. “Honestly. Would it kill you to stay in the office and let some of the other Aurors do the dirty work for a change? Why can’t you just live vicariously through them for a while?”

“It’s not my way.”

Draco leaned down and brushed a kiss onto Harry’s temple. “That is for coming back to me,” he whispered. Then, sitting back, he smacked Harry’s arm. “And _that_ is for scaring me.”

“Ouch!” Harry yelped. “You bashed my arm! That hurt! Don’t you think your anger is a bit misplaced?”

Drawing himself up, Draco used his most self-righteous tone. “I do not. Just as a reminder, you have everything to live for. A beautiful home with rose bushes out front, a garden the size of a park,” Draco’s voice went low, becoming silky, “a sublime husband who adores you and who takes you to paradise every night...”

Harry grinned. “That’s true,” he murmured back, tone husky.

“Your life is perfection, except for this tendency you have to hare off and try to get killed while on insane missions every few weeks!” Draco took a deep breath. “You need to stop.”

“Tell me more about this adoring husband,” Harry said, chuckling.

“He’s about to take an express train away from here if you don’t stop this.” Draco looked serious and Harry struggled to sit up again. Draco pushed him back down. “I can’t do this alone, Harry,” he whispered. “Don’t make me try.”

“I’m not asking you to do anything alone.” Harry dragged Draco’s head down until it was resting on his chest. “Nothing is going to happen to me. They approved my transfer to the Unspeakables.”

“They did?” Draco lifted his head. “When?”

“I found out this morning. I was on my way home to tell you when the alarm came in. There was a loose Chimaera and it set the Fiendfyre. I swear, today was my last mission. So you see? You won’t be alone.”

“Well I wasn’t going to be alone anyway,” Draco confessed.

Harry frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, idiot, that soon I am going to be as big as a mountain and you’d better be there to rub my feet.” Draco was blushing as he gently placed Harry’s hand on his stomach.

Harry’s eyes widened. “We’re--?”

Draco nodded. “Mmhm.”

“We’re going to have a--?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“About seven and half months, give or take.” Draco smirked. “So, no more fires?”

“It wasn’t as if I planned that,” Harry protested. “But yes, no more fires. No more missions, full stop. And you’ll have to be careful here, too. No exposure to potions.”

Draco nodded. “I know. I’ve been thinking about taking a break from the hospital.”

They lay wrapped around each other for a moment, until Harry said, “You can take a break. I’ll be your sugar daddy if you like.”

Draco smacked him.

“Ow! Hey, you’re not supposed to abuse the patients, are you? Are you having hormone problems already?” Harry joked.

“You can ponder that as you sleep on the sofa,” Draco shot back dryly.

Harry grinned and snuggled close again, vowing to prepare carefully for his new and most important mission, raising their child.

~ 


End file.
